The Newest Digidestened
by PHSDRUMLINE1210
Summary: A new kid comes from america to join the team, but whats this new evil stirring in the digital world? And what role does the new digidestened have in stopping it. find out for yourself. Kari&OC Rating has gone up due to language. R
1. News Of The New Kid

The Newest Digidestened

"Chapter 1"

"Hey Kari, did you hear about the kid transfering here from America?" T.K. politely asked Kari as she walked into the computer lab accompanied by Davis and Ken. "Yes I did, I think his name is Mike Dakato or something like that." Kari said in response to T.K.'s question. "I dont see what all the excitment is about, we've gotten new students before." Davis said getting stares from everybody. "The excitment about him is, we have reason to believe that he's digidestened." Izzy said as he walked into the room. "Or future member of the digidestened at least." He added. "What makes you say that Izzy?" Ken asked the red-haired genius. "The logic in this theory goes back to our first battle with Diaborahmon, I distinctly remember getting at least thirty-four e-mails from him asking for information about what was goin on." Izzy said as he explained the importance of the boy. "Thats not all either. He also saw it when the digital world appeared in the sky around the world after our battle with Myotismon at Highten View Terrace. Any questions?" He said as Davis raised his hand. " Yeah I got one. Do you always have to end an explanation with "Any questions?"?" He said being as arrogent as ever. "Any _REAL _questions?" he said shooting a cold glare at Davis. " When does he get here Izzy?" Yolei asked " He'll be here tomorrow I told him that I would meet him at the airport and fill him in on things I wasnt able to explain four years ago." Izzy calmly said. "I need one you to come with me. How about you Kari?" Izzy said pointing to the girl with the cat like Digimon in her arms. "Sure I'll go." Kari said with a smile on her face. "Great it's settled his plane lands at 1:00pm tomorrow afternoon okay?" Izzy told Kari. "1:00, got it Izzy I'll be there." Kari said as she left. Well I need to be going, if I'm going to get home on time. See you all later." Ken said as he left. T.K., Cody, and Yolei left shortly after since they lived in the same building, and Davis left with them.

: The Next Day :

"Kari what are you doing?" Tai asked as he watched his baby sister as she got ready to leave thinking she had a date or something like that. "I'm getting ready to meet Izzy at the airport." Kari said realizing she hadnt explained clearly enough when she saw Tai's face. "WHAT WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING. IM GONNA GIVE IZZY A PIECE OF MY MIND, HE THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE MY SISTER ON TRIPS AND NOT TELL ME FIRST WELL HE'S IN FOR A RUDE AWAKENING!!!!" Tai said angrily as he stomped towards the phone but was stopped by Karii who was giggling hystericaly. "Tai its not like that...I'm welcoming a new kid whom...Izzy thinks...could be a...new...digidestened." Kari said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Oh, uhhhhhhh I knew that." Tai said embarrased out of his mind even though it was only him and kari in the living room of thier apartment. "Anyway, I need to get going I promised Izzy I'd meet him there about...5 MINUTES AGO!!!!" Kari yelled as she ran out the door.


	2. Mike Dakato's Arrival

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 2

Kari came dashing into the airport knocking almost everyone over trying to find Izzy. "Hey...sorry I'm late...Izzy." She said once again out of breath. "Uh, your not late Kari, in fact your right on time." Izzy said now face a dumbstruck Kari. "What, you said be here at 1:00 and it's 1:47." She said even more confused. "I said _leave _at 1:00 his plane lands at 2:00." Izzy said contradicting Kari's memory. "_NO _you said that his plane lands at 1:00, I've even got four witnesses to vouch for it." Kari argued getting a little bit pissed. "Oh did I, sorry Kari, I meant it lands at 2:00, my bad." Izzy said apoligizing trying to keep Kari from killing him.

"Anyway, when does he get here?" She asked trying to calm herself down. "In about 10 minutes. He is about 5' 6" with brown hair and green eyes." Izzy said looking out the window as he saw a plane landing. "Uh...Maybe a little under ten minutes." Kari said getting Izzy's attention. "Maybe." Kari and Izzy started talking when izzy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the new american kid. "Prodigious, you must be Mike Dakato." Izzy said reaching his hand out to shake Mikes. "Yes, and you are Izzy Izumi, I presume?" He said shaking his hand. "Who is this Mike?" A women about three inches taller than Mike asked. "Oh, this is Izzy Izumi mom, the kid I was talking about." Mike said in response. "Oh, its nice to meet you Izzy." Mikes mothher said, shaking Izzy's hand. "It's nice to meet you to ma'am." Izzy politley said.

"Izzy whos this?" Mike asked while pointing to Kari. "Oh, this is Kari Kameya." Izzy said pointing to Kari.(A/N: Im not sure if that is how you spell her last name. Someone please speak up in a review if it is misspelled.) "Hello my name is Mike It's a pleasure to meet you." He said while kissing Kari's hand. "It's nice to meet you to Mike." Kari kindly said while pulling her hand back. "Mike, I believe you wanted to know more about the digimon?" Izzy said in a serious tone, but also taking Mikes attention away from Kari. "Right, you did agree to inform me about it." Mike said while following Izzy. "MIKE DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE APARTMENT IS?" Mikes mother called out before they left. "YEAH, THE APARTMENT BUILDING ON TOKYO DRIVE, APARTMENT 457!" Mike yelled back before getting out of the door. "Hey, Thats right next door to me." Kari said putting an excited expression on Mikes face as they walked away from the airport.


	3. Explanation and Initiation

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 3

"Hey guys lets take a break here." Izzy said to Kari and Mike as they sat down at a cafe to talk. "Alright Izzy, you promised to tell me what I want to know so start talking if you dont mind. I apologize if that sounded rude to you. Mike said with a serioos tone in his voice. "Dont worry about it. Well to start a digimon is short for digital monster. They are from another plain of existance, which we call the Digital World. Uh...you saw our battle with Diaborahmon right? Well he happened to be one of the most rotten digimon you could ever not hope to come by. I trust that you also heard about the missle landing in the lake in Odaiba, well that was his doing." Izzy explained. "Well if they are digtal creatures, then why dont you just delete the bad ones, you know like a corrupted file on a memory card." He asked. "It's not that easy. Digimon are'nt just data, they are living, breathing, thriving creatures like you and I." Izzy said.

"The harsh truth is that some of them are just bad, which means we as digidestened have to destroy them, and its never easy having to destroy something that is alive, wether its good or bad." Kari added with a sad look on her face. " I think I get it, so you and Izzy are digidestened?" He asked. "Yes that right. You saw when that other world apperead in the sky four years ago right. Well that was the Digital World." Izzy said resulting in a puzzeled look on Mikes face. "Since you the digital world and the battle with Diaborahmon, there is a high chance that you will become the newest addition to the digidestened team." Izzy said to Mike. "Really? How do you know for sure?" He asked Izzy who couldnt think of an answer. "We dont know for sure. He said the there was a high chance, but if you do, then it means that you have been given a _HUGE _responsibility to protect both the real and digital worlds from harm." Kari said with a very serious look that you normally see on Tai or Matt.

"It's getting late we need to be going home." Izzy said realizing what time it was. "Come on Mike, since we live in the same building I'll show you where it is. I seriously doubt you knew where it was when you told your mother that you did." Kari said giggling. "What do you mean of course I know where it is...uhhhhhh...Its that way right?" Mike said pointing in a random direction making Kari laugh even harder. "No, its this way." She said pointing in the COMPLETE oposite direction, embarrasing Mike beyond belief. "Come On let's go." She said as they walked off. "Hey Kari, are there other Digidestened besides you and Izzy?" Mike said with a curious tone in his voice. "Yeah, there is T.K., Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken, Matt, my brother Tai, Mimi, Joe, Willis, Micheal and Sora, Not to mention the digidestined kids from all over the world." Kari said leaving Mike dumbstruck. "So you and Izzy are'nt the only...Huh?" Mike was cut off by a light appearing from his pocket and on top of his head. He reached in to pull out a white D3, and a D-Terminal, and noticed that his partner was on his head.. "Kari, what just happened?" He asked kind of startled. "Thats your Digivice, that means you are now a digidestened, and that little guy on your head must be your Digimon partner." Kari said just as dumbstruck as him. "M...My P...Partner?"


	4. Reporting to the Leader

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 4

"My Partner?" Mike said kind of skeptical as he stared at the In-Training Digimon. "Hey Mike, I'm Sunmon, and me and you are partners." The little red sun shaped Digimon said. "Sunmon? Partners? Kari I have many more questions now." Mike said just making Kari giggle again. "Don't worry come over tomorrow and me and Tai will answer any questions you have, alright? Until then you and Sunmon need to get to know each other." Kari said waving her hand over the flame coming out of the top of Sunmon's head. "He'll have to stay up all night so his flame doesn't burn down the house." Mike said a little worried about that part. "That wont happen, watch. Just touch his flame." Kari instructed the new kid. "I cant even feel it, but how?" Mike said perplexed "It's getting late, we really need to get back." Kari said a little bit worried. "Right lets go." Mike said as they ran off.

: The Kamiya House:

"Hey mom sorry I'm so late. Where's Tai, I need to talk to him." Kari asked while looking for the original goggle-head. "He ran across the street to Matt's, he should be back any minute, hey you want a jerkey shake."Kari's mother asked as she got out the blender. "Uhhhhhhhhh...no thanks mom." Kari said as she walked out to the apartment balcony. No sooner had she gotten outside when Tai walked through the door. "hey mom, wheres Kari?" He asked looking for his baby sister. "She is out on the balcony, hey you want a jerkey shake."Tai's mother asked as she had gotten the blender back out. "Uhhhhhhhhh...no thanks mom." Tai said as he walked out to the apartment balcony. "Hey Kari, what was the new kid like." Tai asked scaring the crap out of Kari almost sending her over the edge. "DAMMIT TAI, DONT DO THAT!!!" Kari yelled as she turned and slapped Tai as a reflex. "OW, sorry Kari. But what was the new kid like." Tai asked while rubbing the red hand mark made by his sister. "Well, Izzy was right. He's a digidestened. He lives right next door to." Kari said as she recalled the evening with Izzy and Mike. "He is also the biggest flirt." Kari said not realizing that her face had turned red. "Ehhhh...so are you cheating on T.K. and Davis?" He said making Kari mad and causing her to punch him in the teeth. "You know I'm not dating either one of them, you jackass."kari said really pissed off. Okay, sorry. Anyway since he flirts with ya I'm gonna have to watch him. Anyway, 'night Kari." Tai said as he walked back in. "'Night Tai." Kari said as she walked to her bedroom to go to bed.


	5. Gulfmon: PURE EVIL

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 5

"Hold on, I'm coming." Tai said as he went to the door. "Hello, who are you?" Tai said as he face Mike for the first time. "Mike, whats wrong?" Kari said as she walked out of her room and seeing the new kid. "Kari something happened to Sunmon, We were eating in my room last night and he just, changed. He even changed his name to Coronamon." Mike said as his newly digivolved digimon appeared from behind. "Oh, he just digivolved thats all." T.K. said as he came out of the elevator, hearing the conversation. "It's nothing to worry about. Hi, I'm Takeru Takeishi, but you can just call me T.K., everyone else does." T.K. said shaking Mikes hand. "Hi, I'm Mike Dakato."Mike said returning the hand shake. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Tai, I'm Kari's brother." Tai said as he introduced himself. "Hey Kari you ready to go?" T.K. said as he asked the love of his life. "Yeah, hold on a second." Kari said as she went back inside to get her shoes. "Hold on Kari, you said that you would clear things up for me." Mike said as he looked at Kari. "Thats right I did, why dont you come with us, we just have to patrol around Primary Village for a couple hours. It would do you good to see the digital world first hand instead of me describing it to you. "Alright, why not? Let's go, come on Coronamon." Mike said looking back a his new rookie partner.

"Hey guys we're ready you can come on back now." Kari said in an e-mail to Yolei and Cody, who were finishing thier patrol of Primary Village to make sure no one attacked the baby digimon. "Great, I'm so tired the Nyokimon have been driving Cody and Armadillomon crazy. "Alright here we come Yolei, DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!!" Kari yelled as they were downloaded into the digital world. "Wow, so this is the digital world huh?" Mike said unable to believe what he was seeing. "Yeah but its much more dangerous than it looks. You never know when your going to be attacked, or if your even going to be attacked at all." An older kid with blue hair said to the new member of the team. "Hi, I'm Joe, you must be mike its nice to meet you." Joe said as he gave a slight bow to Mike. "Nice to meet you to Joe." Mike said giving a bow back. "Wait a minute, Kari, T.K. where are your digimon?" Mike said wondering where their digimon were. "Thier here somewhere in the village. PATAMOOOOOONNNNNN, GATOMOOOOOONNNNN." They called as thier digimon partners came running to them. No sooner had they finished the pleasantries, when they heard and explosion. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Mike said kind of startled. As soon as they had turned around, they saw what had caused the explosion. It was a bigger, hairyer version of Centarumon. "Who is that?" T.K. said pointing and trembling uncontrolably at this feeling of pure evil coming from the mega digimon. "That is Gulfmon, he is pure evil and a force to be reckoned with, his DEAD SCREAM attack kills anyone who listens to it, and his BLACK REQUIEM attack releases dark evil energy from its second mouth." T.K. said as he read the infor mation from his D-Terminal. "We have to go back and come up with a plan." Kari said as the others and her went back through the gate.

Back in the computer lab the whole team especially Mike and Kari were trembling from what they had witnessed. "How are we gonna fight something like that. Something that evil." Kari said, tears coming out of her eyes due to the fear. "Don't worry Kari, we'll find a way to beat him, I promise." T.K. said while putting his arm around Kari. "We have to come up with a plan." Cody said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Me and Mike will talk to Izzy and see what he comes up with." T.K. said as him and Mike left the others. "Okay, we better get going." Kari said as she and everyone left.


	6. The meeting and the date

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 6

"Gulfom, huh?" Izzy said as T.K. and Mike explained what happened. "Yeah, he showed up and just started demolishing Primary Village, he's WAY more dangerous than anyone we've ever fought before Izzy. Plus he's a mega level digimon so it's gonna be tough." T.K. said. "I see, well have Ken or one of the others send me as much info as possible and I will try to come up with a plan. Until then you need to stay in the real world. "Right we'll go and tell the others what you think." T.K. said as he and Mike left Izzy to think up ways to defet his new foe of thiers.

"What? He thinks we should stay out of the digital world, but how will we save it from the real world?" Matt asked after T.K. and Mike entered his apartment where the rest of the digidestened were present reported what Izzy's thoughts were about the situation. "Thats what he said, and to be honest I have to agree with him." Mike said as he stated what he thought. "We dont know anything about this dude, except for the fact that we need to beat him. I think Izzy's right." Mike said completly grabbing everyones attention. "Well since you put it that way so do I." Kari said as she stood up and walked over to where Mike was standing. "We need a plan on how we are going to defeat Gulfmon." Tai said plain and simple. "As soon as Izzy and Ken look over the information, we might get one. So sit down, cut your hair, and shut up." Matt said fast and obnoxiously making everyone _EXCEPT _Tai laugh thier ass off. "It's getting late, lets get some sleep and regroup tomorrow."Joe said as the others nodded in agreement. "Come on Sora lets go." Tai said as he and Sora left. He had been staying with Sora since her mother went out of town. "Right." She said following her love. "Kari can I walk you home?" Mike said sweetly taking Kari's hand. "Well we live right beside each other, so yes you may have the honor of escorting me." Kari said just giggling. "Who does he think he is making a move on _MY _girl like that." Davis said angrily, but no sooner had he finished the sentence as T.K.s fist smashed into his face. "SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRL!!!" T.K. said punching him again. "OH, so I suppose that shes your girl than, huh T.V.?" Davis said getting his name wrong for the trillionth time. "No shes no ones girl, not yours not mine not anyone's!!" T.K. said as he punched Davis again. " And the name is T.K.!" He said as he punched him again and this time knocking one of his back teeth out and left slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Kari?" Mike said getting her attention as they reached her apartment door. "Yes Mike?" Kari said thinking that something was wrong. "Do you think that when this is all over that, you would to go out with me. You know, get to know each other a little better." Mike said a bit afraid that she would say no "You mean like a date?" Kari said, her cheeeks a light shade of pink. "Well yeah." Mike said as he watched the girl that he was quickly developing feelings for turn even more pink. "Well since we cant go to the digital world until Izzy and Ken come up with a plan, how about tomorrow?" Kari said as she saw Mike grinning from ear to ear. "Not sure about tomorrow, have to check my schedule." He said sarcastically as he flipped through an imaginary book just making her laugh. "Yeah I think I can fit you in." Mike said just as happy as Kari was. "Okay see you tomorrow." Kari said as she walked inside. "Okay goodnight Kari." He said as he to retreated for the night.


	7. Sunset Confessions

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 7

It was about fourty seven minutes after three when Mike knocked on the door of the Kamiya residence. "Hold on a minute." He heard from behind the door. "Oh hello, you must be Mike. KARI MIKE IS HERE!" Kari's mother said as Kari walked out of her room, wearing her usual atire. "Hey are you ready?" Mike said holding out his hand. "Yes I am." Kari said taking his out reached hand, and walked with him to the elevator. "You look very pretty Kari." Mike said making Kari once again turn a light shade of pink. "Thank you, so what are our plans for the day."Kari said as she noticed Mikes admirable look on his face. "Well I was hoping we could catch a movie and take a walk on the beach." He said putting a smile on Kari's face. "That sounds great, lets go." She said as the elevator reached the bottom and they exited, heading for the theater.

: 2 1/2 Hours later :

"Wow that was a great movie." Kari said as she walked out of the theater with Mike, as they headed for the beach. "The dark masters?" Mike said as he listened to Kari's stories of thier earlier adventures. "Yeah a group of four mega level digimon that were tearing up the digital world bit by bit." Kari said with a bit of sadness and anger in her voice. "Thats awful. How could anyone or anything do that without feeling any kind of remorse." Mike said as he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles started bleeding a little bit. "Your just like T.K.." Kari said putting a surprised look on Mikes face. "HUH?" Mike asked with one of his eyebrows raised up. "At the mere thought of evil you get EXTREMLY angry, T.K. is the same way." Kari said relieving Mike of his confusion. "You know Kari, the light of this sunset makes you look, just disgusting." Mike said with a playful grin on his face. "Really now, well its a wonder how you ever got me to fall for that oddly shaped head." She said giggling and leaving Mike speachless. "Oh your dead now Kari." Mike said chasing Kari halfway down the beach before catching up and tackling her to the ground, and kissing her passionatley. This of course caught Kari off gaurd but she returned the kiss none the less. "I love you Kari Kamiya." He said kissing her again. "I love you too Mike Dakato." Kari said as she returned the kiss.

RIIIIINNNNNG RIIIIINNNNNG RIIIIINNNNNG. Kari's cell phone rang for about 2 minutes before she answered it to Tais voice. "KARI, WHEREVER YOU AND MIKE ARE YOU NEED TO GET OVER TO KENS RIGHT AWAY. HE AND IZZY MAY HAVE COMEUP WITHA PLAN TO STOP GULFMON, IT WONT DEFEAT HIM BUT IT WILL SLOW HIM DOWN LONG ENOUGH FOR US TO GET MORE INFORMATION ON HIM." Tai said excitedly. "Right, we'll be right over." Kari said before she hung up the phone. "Come on we have to get over to Kens, him and Izzy have come up with a plan to slow down Gulfmon." Kari said as she got off the ground and brushing the sand off of her pants. "Okay lets go." He said as they headed for the subway that would take them to Kens place.


	8. Plan of Action

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 8

"Alright, is everyone here?" Ken said looking at the scattered digidestened around his room. "Wait, Kari and Mike are'nt here yet." Davis said as he noted the absence of the couple. "Thats right where are they? Tai, didn't you call Kari?" Izzy said as he looked at Tai who's hair was blocking Cody's view since Cody was sitting behind Tai. "Yeah I called them." Tai said as Mike and Kari walked into Kens room, getting everyones attention seeing as how they walked in hand-in-hand. "Before we start anything. Why are you holding my sisters hand like that?" Tai said with a murderous look in his eyes. "Because I'm dating him Tai, if you dont like it, piss off." Kari said completely stopping the confrontation that was about to take place, making Tai go back to blocking Cody's view. "Okay, now that thats settled and everyones here. Lets start the meeting." Ken said as everyone paid attention to him and Izzy as moved into the living room and they hooked Kens computer to the big screen TV in the center of the room. "Okay, Me and Izzy have discovered a weakness in Gulfmon's DEAD SCREAM attack. The frequency of it can be shorted out and substantially weakened by an extremly powerful discharge of electricity. Any questions? _A REAL QUESTION._" Izzy said before Davis raised his hand, but still he raised it. "Yeah Davis?" Ken said as the kid with the small blue digimon on his head stood. "Yeah I have a question...I didnt understand a word of that, do you a version in english." Davis said making everyone except Izzy laugh. Izzy wanted to wring his neck at his ignorance. "He means that Megakabutarimon and Raidramon can use thier electric attack to weaken Gulfmon's DEAD SCREAM so that it wont kiill us if we hear it. Righ Izzy?" Matt said simply explaing it so Davis could understand what Izzy meant. "Right Matt thats exactly what I mean..." Izzy said getting cut off by the computer beeping. "It's an e-mail from Gulfmon. It says _"Power and light are the only things that can destroy me. Bring those children and I will leave the digital world in peace, I must destroy them." _" Izzy said as he read the message. "Well I'm the child of light, but who's the child of power?" Kari said as Mike stood up. "It's me, I think." Mike said as he held up a crest with symbol simialar to that of courage and light but kind of mixed. "He must mean the Crest of Power." Cody said. "That must be it, but how can just you two destroy Gulfmon. Until we find out we have a way to fight and gather information, but you two should stay here. If Gulfmon gets a hold of you he'll destroy you Kari...and I guess Mike too."Tai said kind of pissing Kari off. "Well we have our plan, Gather information so we can find out how to kill this guy." Davis said getting everyone inspired with his usual hyperactive voice. "We'll make our first attack tomorrow." Tai said with his fist put up by his head in that little action pose that he does. "Wait, we still dont have enough information to fight him. What if something goes wrong and we're all killed. We need to stay back a couple more days, and come up with a plan of action!" Mike said inspiring Izzy and Ken, and just impressing the hell out of Kari with his attitude, this time reminding her of Matt. "He's right Ken and I will start working on it tomorrow." Izzy said as he and everyone else left Kens apartment.


	9. Worries and Threats

The Newest Digiestened

Chapter 9

"What do you think of this T.K.?" Davis said with his usual pissed off tone, he used when he was getting chummy with Kari. "I think its none of your fucking business Davis. If you really loved her than you would be happy that she found someone that will give her the love she deserves, and if you try to mess it up for her I will kill you with my bare hands you understand me." T.K. said as he held Davis by the collar. "I dont like the fact that she is dating someone other than me, I'll admit it, I'm man enough. Though on the other hand, I'm glad that she found someone for her to love, and who will love her." T.K. said getting pissed and letting Davis go before he really did kill him. "Anyway I need to catch up with Yolei, and Cody. Later Davis." T.K. said running after the two digidestened who were just 10 yrds ahead of himself. "I dont care what hes gonna do to me, Kari will be mine." Davis said not to quietly. "I HEARD THAT DAVIS, AND JUST REMEMBER MATT BOUGHT ME A 9 MIL FOR MY BIRTHDAY, SO WATCH WHAT YOU DO." T.K. said as Davis started running in the other direction towards his own home.

: Back with Mike and Kari :

"I dont think your brother likes the idea of us dating Kari." Mike said grabbing Karis attention, who was staring at the stars. "I dont care. If Tai doesnt like it thats his problem not ours." She said with an unusual hint of anger in her voice. "Calm down Superwoman. I dont want you to go on a roid rage and end up hurting something." He said just making Kari laugh. When she regained the color in her face from being out of breath she took her loves hand and they walked on. "It's gonna be hard having to just watch as our friends risk thier lives against Gulfmon." Kari said feeling the forming tears in her eyes as she tought of what might happen to Tai or Sors during the fight. "Hey now, dont cry. Come here." Mike said as she put Kari's head on his chest to let her cry. "What if they fail to short out his DEAD SCREAM and it hits them?" She said as she sobbed into Mikes jacket. "Hey, thats not going to happen. I have faith in Ken and Izzy's plan and you should to." He said as he rubbed Kari's back, trying to calm her down. "Come on its getting late, so dry the tears and lets get home. Your parents arent going to be there so your staying at my place tonight." He said putting a blushing smile on her face. "Right lets go.


	10. The Secret's out

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 10

"Mom, we're home." Mike said as Kari and him walked into the apartment, kicked off thier shoes, and went to the couch to cuddle up and watch TV. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Kari do you like steak?" Mike's mother asked the girl who was at the airport with Izzy on thier first day in Odaiba. "Yes, Ma'am." Kari said in her usual polite manner. "Hold on, I'm gonna check on Coronamon, okay." Mike said as he walked to his room. "Hey I'm coming." Kari said as she got up and followed her boyfriend. "Mike, your home, your home, your home, your home, your home."Coronamon said excitedly as he jumped around the room. "Oh, hi Kari." He said as kari smiled and patted him on the head. "How are you Coronamon." Kari said as she continued to pat him and noticed a small black case in the corner of the room. "Whats that Mike?" She asked as he went over to the case, opened it, and pulled out a shiny brass saxophone. "This is my saxophone."He said as he got it out for Kari to see. "Why dont you play for me Mike?" Kari said with a puppy dog face to ensure that he wouldnt refuse. "Alright hold on." He said as he played a slow and beautiful song on the instrument. After a few minutes Kari became captivated by the song that she was hearing, and was bummed out when Mike stopped. "Aww, why did you stop that was beautiful." She whined. "The foods ready." He said simply. "Oh, I see." She said as she followed him out of the room. "We're gonna eat in my room mom." Mike said as he and Kari made for the door.

"Hold on a minute, why are you always eating in your room recently." His mother said suspiciously. "Would you belive me if I said I had a digimon in my room?(by the way EVERYONE saw it when the digital world appeared in the sky.)" He asked as his mothers eyes widened. "No, I wouldnt, prove it." She said getting a little irritated. "Alright fine. Coronamon come out here buddy." Mike yelled as the red lion looking digimon appeared from behind the door. "How long have you been hiding this from me?" His mother said as she walked over and patted Coronamons head. "About a week." He said as he pulled out his digivice. "Well, since you know about Coronamon and seem to not have a problem with him, I dont have to hide him in my room anymore." Mike said a bit relived, cause he wasnt sure how much longer he could keep up the secret. "I'll be back Mike, I'm going to run over and get Gatomon." Kari said as she went out the door to her apartment to get her partner. "She has a digimon too?" She asked surprised. "Yeah, so does her brother and Izzy, and all of my new friends." Mike said as he and Coronamon sat down to eat and Kari walked in the door with Gatomon hanging over he shoulder. "Hey Mike." Gatomon said and walked next to Coronamon. "You know Kari. When you said we were going somewhere special I thought you meant to T.K.'s so I could see Patamon." Gatomon said getting a glare from Mike and Coronamon. "Gee, it's nice to see you to Gatomon." Mike and Coronamon said at the same time. "Come On lets eat."Mike said as she shoved his teak down his throat.

After dinner Kari helped Mike's mother with the dishes and Mike was entertaining Coronamon and Gatomon with his saxophone. About half way through the song Kari came into the room and layed down on mikes bed, listening to the music while Gatomon jumped up on Karis stomach and getting he fur rubbed by her beautiful partner. "Alright I think thats enough music for tonight." Mike said as he put the saxophone away and went to lie down by Kari. "Your really good on that." KAri said as she kissed Mike on the forhead. "Thank you." he said as he returned the kiss on her lips. "Good night." Kari said as she rested her head on Mikes chest and fell asleep. "Good night Kari." mike as as he put an arm around her a fell asleep.


	11. Davis's Scheme

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 11

"Mike awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. After he shut it off the time was 9:37 he made sure that Kari didnt wake up and started to leave the room. "Hey why arent you getting Kari?" Gatomon said quietly. "Im just going to watch TV, theres no reason to wake her up that." Mike said as heim, Gatomon, and Coronamon went into the living room and turned on the TV. "Theres never anything on." Mike whined as he flipped threw the channels, but stopped when came up behind him and kissed him. "Good morning sleepy head." He said as she walked around the couch and sat down with him. Mike was about to say something when the phone started to ring and his mother answered it. "Hello, oh yes hold on. Mike there is a boy named T.K. on the phone for you." His mother said as Mike took the phon out of her hand.

"Hey Mike, this is T.K. ."T.K. said through the receiver. "I think Davis is planning to try and brake you and Kari up. I already threatened to shoot him but that didnt seem to work. I just saw him out my window heading towards you aprtment so be ready for any bullshit he trys to throw at you guys." He said giving the newly formed couple a heads up. "Why would Davis do something like that." He said to T.K., getting Karis attention. "He's jealous. Hes crazy when it comes to Kari." T.K. said. "Alright man, thanks." Mike said as he hung up the phone. "Whats up? What is Davis trying to do?" Kari asked a little bit concerned. "Hes gonna try to break us up T.K. said. He also said that hes on his way over here so be ready for a load of bullshit Kari." Mike said as he sat back down and watched TV. "Arent you worried about what Davis is gonna try." Kari said to Mike as he just stared at the screen then switched his gaze to the brunette beside him. "Why should I be? I'm smart enough to see past anything of his." Mike said as he gave Kari a small kiss. "Dont worry, he's not smart enough to fool me." He said reasurring Kari. "Your right. The only threat we should be worrying about is Gulfmon." She said as there was a knock on the door. "Oh, hello Davis." Mike said as he saw the soccer obsessed boy with a pissed off look in his face. "Hey buddy, you stay away from Kari!" Davis said as he barged in to see Kari on the couch. "kari, this guy is a convicted rapist." Davis said making them both burst out laughing. "Oh, come on is that really the best you can come up with Davis. T.K. just called me and warned us about your bullshit." Mike said with a pissed off look and pointed to the door. "Davis until you accept that I'm in love with Mike, stay out of my sight." Kari said EXTREMLY pissed off. Davis just walked out, his head hung low in defeat. "Come on need to get Izzy's and talk about Our plan for Gulfmon." Mike said as he and Kari walked out of the apartment with thier digimon towards the genius's place.


	12. Meeting with the Genius

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 12

"Hold on a second." Izzy said as he went to the door to find Mike and Kari and welcomed them in. "Hey glad you guys could come, come on we have to talk in my room." Izzy said as he lead them to a door at the end of the main hallway kind of like the one in Ken's apartment. "Okay the reason I called you two here is about th-" Izzy was cut off by a knock on the door. "Hello? Who is it?" Izzy said as the door opened to see his mother. "Hello dear, do you and your friends want some snacks." She said as she waved to Mike and Kari. "Yeah mom, that'd be great. Shut the door on your way out please." Izzy said as his mother left the room and shut the door. "Anyway its-" He was once again cut off, this time by Mike. "It's about the e-mail from Gulfmon which said, that only Power and Light combined can defeat him, right?" Mike said putting a surprised look on Izzy's face. "Yeah thats right. What I wanna know, is how you two are the only key or if maybe you two are the main key to his destruction, or maybe its your digimon that are the real threat to Gulfmon." Izzy said as he paced back and forth in his room. "Maybe its the combined power of our crests?" Kari asked. "maybe, but I'm not to sure about that. Your crests have something to do with it but, I dont know. Maybe its the mega forms of Gatomon and Coronamon." He said with the imaginary light bulb shining over his head. "You mean Ophanimon and...uh. Whats _IS_ Coronamons mega form?" Kari asked as she looked at Mike at then to Coronamon. "I dont know." They both at the same time as they shrugged thier shoulders. "I dont know I've never reached that level before." Coronamon said as he jumped off of Izzy's computer moniter and onto Karis lap, while Gatomon was asleep on Izzy's bed. "That might be it...but we still need both of them in thier mega forms if that is the key." Izzy said as he looked at Coronamon.

"I'm sorry Mike, I'd digivolve if I could." Coronamon said with his head hung low. "Its alright Coronamon." Kari said as she rubbed Coronamons head. "How dare you Izzy, putting him Coronamon down like that." Kari said as she continued to rub Coronamons head. "What...I...I didnt mean." Izzy said clearly backed into a corner by the brunette. "We're just joking Izzy." Kari and Coronamon said at the same. "DONT DO THAT YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME." Izzy said clearly pissed off. "Calm down silly, it was only a joke." Kari said non-chlantely. "Well, in any case we still need thier mega forms. I can do research on Coronamon to see if he even has a mega form. I'll cal you if I find anything out, ok?" He said as Mike and Kari left the room. "Alright, thanks Izzy." Mike said as he and Kari left the apartment just as Izzy's mom came out of the kitchen. "Wait, dont you guys want your snacks?" izzy's mom called out as they were leaving. "Nevermind mom." Izzy said as he went back in his room and shut the door.


	13. Shoreside love

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 13

"You know Kari, if your free tomorrow. Maybe we could get some dinner and take another walk on the beach." Mike said holding karis hand. "I'm not sure i'll get back to you I have to see what I'm doing tomorrow 'Kay?" She said as she kissed Mike and went inside. "Okay."He said to himself as he went inside. "I wonder what your mega form will be like Coronamon." He said to his digimon who was by his side. "I dont know, if I did I'd tell you." Coronamon said as Mike rolled over to face the door and noticed the knob. "Hello? Whos there?" Mike said as Kari walked into the room. "Oh hey so how about tomorrow?" Mike said with a smile on his face. "Me and Yolie have plans for the afternoon. So why dont we get breakfast and spend the day together on the beach." She said as she went beside mike and put her head over his shoulder and watched Coronamon Run from Gatomon who was trying to kill him. "Hmmmmm...yeah that sound superb." He said making her giggle as they started to make out. After about five minutes, they broke gasping for air. "Alright, I'll see you at 11:00, Ok?" Kari said as Mike nodded. "Bye, babe." Mike said as he kissed her and led her to the door. Then went back to his room for sleep.

: The Next Mroning :

"Come on sleepyhead wake up." Kari said as she stood over Mikes bed, about ready to go get a bucket of water. "Its not 11:00 yet is it." He said just making Kari laugh while at the same time irritating her. "Actually its 11:30." She said as Mike sprang from his bed. "Oh shit, Sorry Kari." She said as he got ready, grabbed his wallet and they left. After breakfast they headed for the beach with thier digimon. "You know something Kari. I think Coronamon likes Gatomon." Mike said as Kari gave him a questioning look. "You how you like me?" Kari said making Mike laugh. "No, not like that. Cause you like me too. I dont think Gatomon likes Coronamon." He said making Kari burst out laughing. "No shes had a thing for Patamon for ever."She said feeling sorry for Coronamon. "Mike?" She said getting his attention. "Yeah, whats wrong." He asked as he looked at karis worried expression. "Do you think we'll beat Gulfmon? I've never felt so unsure about anything like this. I've always been sure that we would defeat our enemies, but with Gulfmon I'm just not sure." She said with a few tears falling down her face, he voice full of fear. "Dont worry Kari. We'll get him." He said as he put Karis head on his shoulder and placed his arm around her. "Aww, so sweet." A demonic voice said from behind them.


	14. Shoreside Fight

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 14

"Aww, so sweet." A demonic voice said from behind them. "What the hell!" Mike said as him and Kari turned around to se a grey flying digimon behind them. "I am Gigadramon, my DARKSIDE ATTACK will blast you to hell and back 10 times over." The evil digimon said. "Gatomon, ready." Kari said getting her out her digivice." Yeah. GATOMON DIGIVOVLE TO...ANGEWOMAN." Gatomon yelled as she digivolved to her ultimate form, Angewoman. "Wow." Was all Mike and Coronamon could say when he saw what had happened. "CELESTIAL-" Angewoman was saying before being cut off by Gigadramon who had blasted her with his DARKSIDE ATTACK and had then aimed for Kari. "DARKSIDE ATTACK!" Gigadramon yelled as Mike had jumped in front of Kari., and taken the full force of the the attack. Similar to when Wizardmon had taken Myotismon's attack to protect Kari and Gatomon. "MIKE!!!!" Coronamon yelled as he began glowing. "CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FIRAMON." Coronamon yelled as he had reached his champion form. "Go get 'em Firamon." Mike said weakly before collapsing with Kari by his side. "Angewoman, can you still fight?" Firamon said as he looked at angewoman who was flying over top of him." Yeah." She said in response. "Great, then lets attack together. " He said as he jumped in the air and landed right behind Gigadramon.

"FIRABOMB!" "CELESTIAL ARROW!" They both yelled as thier attacks made direct contact and shrouded Gigadramon in a cloud of smoke. After a minute or two the smoke cleared to Gigadramon still floating without a scratch on him. "What, how could he have survived that?" Kari said with Mikes head in her lap. "If Firamon could digivolve again we could beat him." Mike said weakly as blood rushed down his shoulder from where he was hit by Gigadramons attack. Gigadramon just swept the Champion and ultimate digimon out of the way and aimed at Mike and Kari. "DARKSIDE ATTACK!" He said as missles shot out of his arm and went straight for Mike and Kari. "FIRAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Mike yelled as Firamon began glowing and once again digivolved. "FIRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAREMON." Firamon yelled as he reached his ulltimate form. "FLAMING ROAR!" Flaremon yelled as he shot a burst of flames right at Gigadramon and his missles destroying both instantly. After the fight Flaremon and Angewoman both returned to thier rookie forms Coronamon and Salamon, and rushed to thier partners side.

"You were great pal." Mike said as he rubbed Coronamons head and Tried to sit up. "How are we gonna explain this to your mom." kari said as she looked over his beaten body. "I could stay over at your place. We could treat my wounds and bandage me up that way my mom wont be any the wiser, or I could explain the whole thing cause she'll find out sooner or later." Mike said as kari wiped the blood off with that yellow hankerchief she wears around her neck. "That would be good. I'll stay over at your house and we can treat your wounds and explain whats going on." KAri said as she helped Mike up and they headed for his apartment.


	15. Trembling

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 15

"Hey mom, we're home. kari is gonna be stay over here tonight okay?" Mike said weakly as he lean on Karis shoulder staining her shirt with blood from the fight. "Okay Mike, thats...just..." Was all Mikes mother got out before she saw her son leaning on his girlfriend shoulder, bleeding profusely from the fight with Gigadramon. "OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" She screamed running over and helping him over to the couch, and helping Kari treat his wounds. "You and Coronamon go lie down. I'll explian everything to her." Kari said as she kissed Mike and he left the room limping.

After Kari explained the whole thing to Mikes mother, she went to Mikes room where he was getting out his saxophone to play for the digimon who were sitting in front of him. Kari just sat on the bed and listened to the music that was flowing through the room. Before to long Gatomon had fallen asleep, and Coronamon was trying to stay awake so he could hear more but he to fell asleep right beside Gatomon. "Mike, are you okay?" Kari asked seeing that he was clearly shaken up from the fight with Gigadramon. "What...oh...uh...yeah I'm fine Kari." Mike said as he went back to staring at the floor and putting his sax away. He didnt want Kari to know how scared he was at thee moment, but the truth was that Kari knew how he felt and was just as scared as he was. "Hey, we need to get to Izzy's. They may have found a way to defeat Gulfmon." Kari said as Mike looked at her. "How do you know that?" Mike asked. "He just e-mailed me while you put your sax away...look all of us are scared Mike, but we all have to fight." Kari said when she saw that he was trembling. "I'm not scared Kari, I'm excited to get rid of this bastard." Mike said with a smirk on his face. "Alright then, lets go." Kari said with a heavy sigh as they snuck out. It was after all midnight. "Come on we need to hurry we're probably gonna move tonight." Kari said as they towards Izyy's place.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 16

"Are you guys ready, this is it. If all goes well Gulfmon is history." Izzy said as he stared at the crowd of digidestened in front of him. "How did you guys get all of this information?" Mike asked kind of skeptical at Izzy's plan. "While you two were with each other we were in the digital world fighting. My theory is that Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Coronamons mega form is the key to hid destruction." Izzy said in response to Mikes question. "When Gulfmon sent the message, he left out the part with the Child of Hope being a major factor to his eminent downfall, hoping the we would just rush in with Mike and Kari on the front line." Ken said taking the spotlight away from Izzy for a moment. "Once you get to him, everyone except for Tai, T.K., and Kari needs to give thier energy to Coronamon. This is how he will be able to Warp-Digivolve according to my information." Izzy said, then Tai gave a heavy sigh. "Kari, Gulfmon resides in the world of darkness, so it may be a bit rough on you." Tai said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldnt send you in there if there was any other choice but..." Tai said, choking on his own words. "Dont worry Tai, I'll be fine. There isnt any other choice. I'm just gonna have to be strong, but Izzy I have a question." Kari said shifting her attention to the red haired genius. "You said everyone except _**TAI**_, T.K., and I give thier energy to Coronamon. Why not Tai?" She asked the orginal holder of knowledge. "It's simple. It would be helpful if we have Wargreymon there for some backup." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well that may be true, but what about Omnimon?" Kari asked, her voice trembling. "Yes, I suppose Omnimon would be a tremendous help, But I think he may be deprived of energy if even Tai doesnt supply his. We're going to see if he has enough to Warp-Digivolve after everyone else has given thiers, if he hasnt, then Tai is going to supply the remaining energy. He will absolutly have enough energy to reach mega with Tai's." He said with a serious look on his face. "Alright then, Lets get going. If we're lucky, then he'll be gone by morning." Cody said standing up and grabbing everyones attention. Everyone nodded in agreement and Davis stood up to the screen. "DIGI-PORT...OPEN!!" Davis called as they were downloaded into the digital world.


	17. The Final Battle

The Newest Digidestened

Chapter 17

"Alright, lets get looking." Mike said, with an extremely noticable sense of anger in his voice. "How long are we supposed to look? He's a giant beast, how hard could it be to find him?" Davis said getting horrified looks from everyone which he thought were aimed behind him. He turned around to find none other than Gulfmon towering over him. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" Davis yelled as he ran back over to where the rest of the gang was standing, ready for the final fight. "Ahhh, The children of Hope, Light, and Power. They're all here in one place. That will make it easier to destroy them, and the rest of you get a front ROW SEAT!!" Gulfmon said maniacally. "EVERYONE HURRY, REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! WE HAVE TO GIVE OUR ENERGY TO CORONAMON!" Izzy yelled as he and everyone started glowing and beams of energy shot towards Coronamon. "Okay Coronamon, you ready." "How about you Patamon?" "Lets get 'em Gatomon." The three children said to thier partners as they began to digivolve. "CORONAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO..., PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO..., GATOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO..." The three digimon called out. "APOLLOMON, SERAPHIMON, OPHANIMON!" They called as they finished digivolving. "Hey Tai, he's at mega. You know what that means." Izzy said with an almost devious smirk on his face. "Got it. Agumon." Tai said as he got out his digivice. "AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!" He yelled as he digivolved to his mega form.

"Okay, I'm a little bit worried now. Four megas against one. This doesn't look good for me, but no matter. I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL ANYWAY!" He said as he opened his second mouth. "BLACK REQUIEM!" He yelled as he shot a black beam of dark energy and hit Davis right on the chest. Everyone watched in horror as his lifeless, beaten up body fell to the ground in front of them. "DAVIS?" Yolie said in disbelieve as her and Kari ran over to him along with Joe. "I'm afraid he's dead." Joe said after checking ALL of his vital signs. "THATS IT!" T.K. and Mike said at the same time. "Okay we REALLY have to kill this son of a bitch now. Ready Apollomon?" Mike said as he pulled out his digivice. "Right. SOLAR BLASTER" Apollomon yelled as fireballs shot from his back, but to his misfortune missed Gulfmon by a few inches. "Alright Ophanimon, your turn." Kari yelled with much anger. "SEFIROT CRYSTALS!" Ophanimon yelled as she threw ten crystals at Gulfmon, he buckled under the pressure of the assault to everyones surprise. "Alright, Seraphimon, lets go." T.K. yelled to his mega form partner. "HALLOWED ASCENSIONS" Seraphimon yelled as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Gulfmon. As he fell from the attack, it had looked as if he had been destroyed.

"We did it? WE DID IT!" Mike yelled as he ran over and kissed Kari. "You did what." said a voice from where Gulfmon had once stood. Everyone had looked back to see Gulfmon standing strong. "Damnit, why wont you die." Mike said pretending to be strong, but was obviously scared shitless. Gulfmon just stood there laughing evily. "BLACK REQUIEM!" Gulfmon said as another beam of dark energy shot out and hit Sora in the same place he had hit Davis. As she fell Joe rushed over to her. "She's still breathing. Upon seeing his girfriend on the ground unconsious Matt and Gabumon seemed to have been re-energized. "Gabumon, we have to get this bastard." Matt said as he got out his digivice. "Yeah. GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGARURUMON." "Tai are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" Matt said calmly. "You bet I am." He said as he and Matt held thier digivices up to the sky, making thier already mega level digimon digivolve. "METALGARURUMON, WARGREYMON...DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO...OMNIMON." They called as the best thing possible could happen. "Everyone attack him at once!" Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement. "ARROWS OF APOLLO, STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS, EDENS JAVELIN, TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!!" The digimon yelled as all of thier attacks struck Gulfmon head on. This time destroying him for real.


End file.
